


How Did This Even Happen?

by TheNerdGun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Stage Play, play, theatre play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never agree to do a favour for Mirajane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did This Even Happen?

At the moment, Gray and Natsu were running. Now see, those two never run from a fight, but lets make today an exception. They were on a job with Lucy and Wendy because Erza was out on a job of her own and Lucy needed to pay rent. This job wasn't for much, only about 500,000 J, but it was good enough. During the job, though, a dark guild attacked and kidnapped Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy (what, I assumed that it was obvious that the exceeds would be with them). Gray and Natsu were now out of magic power and the guild was chasing after them. They FINALLY got away from the guild and...

"Hey Natsu, how are we going to stop them?"

"I don't know Gray, but we've gotta do it quick."

"Yeah, I agree."

After they stayed for around 30 minutes to regain some strength, they started to stealthily (even though it's not in Natsu's vocabulary) walk towards the guild. On the way there, they found an abandoned campfire that was still lit up and Natsu, of course, ate it.

They found the guild and slowly made their way to the window. The two of them had decided to split up. Natsu, looking for the guild master, and Gray, looking for the girls and exceeds. Before Gray could go, though, Natsu kissed his cheek.

"Whatcha do that for flame-brain."

"Just in case I never see you again, Popsicle."

They leaned in, faces only a few millimeters apart when...

"CUT! THAT'S A RAP!" Mirajane yelled as the two boys walked off stage.

"Why did I have to kiss the Ice Princess!"

"Hey, you shouldn't be complaining, at least you weren't the one to be kissed Ash-For-Brains!"

"At least you both didn't need to kiss each other on the lips." Lucy inquired helpfully.

"Yeah, I agree." Lisanna said.

"You two liiike eachother~"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, before I had ever heard of AO3 (such sad times), so it sucks more then what I write nowaday. This was originally posted on my Wattpad account.


End file.
